1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an instrument for use in tuning, testing, adjusting and repairing miniature radio frequency circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently necessary when tuning, testing, and adjusting miniature radio frequency circuits, to substitute or insert temporarily into the circuit one or more electronic or electric components such as capacitors, resistors, inductors, etc.of different sizes. Heretofore there has been no convenient way of doing this, because the electrical components are very small and are difficult to manipulate. The components have to be handled with insulated pliers or tweezers and this is very awkward, so tuning, testing and adjusting of circuits is slow and laborious. A need has long existed for a practical instrument to facilitate temporary insertion of a miniature electronic component into an R. F. circuit for test and adjustment purposes.